Sweet Revenge
by Jeakat
Summary: What happens when Leah finds out that Sam and Emily were together before he imprinted? With both the Cullens and her pack behind her can she get her revenge? Rated T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

I looked at the clock, 4pm, great my turn to patrol. Not that I minded it too much anymore. Since joining Jacob's pack things had been much better. Especially now that it was summer and the boys weren't at school, those days had been lonely.

I'd even started seeing the Cullens as people. It wasn't easy at first, but I had to make the effort considering our pack was so linked to them. I still couldn't bring myself to like Bella, I hadn't liked her as a human so there was no hope now. So that's how I find myself sat in the Cullens lounge, finding it hard to prize myself away from their satellite dish.

"I've got patrol now, see you later." I called as I opened the front door.

"See ya" Jake and Seth both called at the same time from the kitchen where Esme was making them and Nessie something to eat. I swear they take bro-mance to a whole new level.

"Bye Leah, have fun." Esme called back.

Pfftt, fun, yeah right, I thought as I made my way to the tree line, quickly stripping off my dress and phasing. Whoever invented dresses needs a medal. Once summer rolls around I can get away with just wearing a dress without people thinking I'd gone mad, and it make phasing so much easier.

As soon as I phased I knew something was up. I was met with a barrage of angry thoughts from both Embry and Quil.

_Are we gonna tell her?_

_I really don't know, she has a right to know and all but I think it'll just make things worse_ Embry thought.

_Well we can't do anything about it right now anyway. I don't know about you but I'm way, way to angry to phase back right now._

They clearly hadn't heard me phase. I wondered who they were talking about but I didn't have to wait for long as both of them were thinking about what had just happened.

I could see that they had been in Emily and Sam's bedroom, snooping no doubt. The fuckers had done that once in my room, after much blood loss they never tried it again.

They'd found Emily's diary, jackpot, this going to be so good. They were flicking through their thoughts so fast I couldn't make out the writing but just then a disc slipped out from between the pages. I could see them debating whether or not to play it.

They decided to play it after checking Emily was still in the kitchen. I was debating whether to phase back or not, a disc found tucked in a diary probably isn't going to be pg-13 viewing and I certainly didn't want their bedroom antics to be forever ingrained in my mind, but by the time I decided to phase back it was too late. Through Quil's mind I saw the two of them going at it, missionary position, Sam's technique obviously hadn't improved. It was almost comical but then I noticed that Emily's cheek wasn't scarred and that Sam looked a lot younger. Istopped dead in my tracks.

_This was before imprinting, before Sam had become a wolf._

_Leah?_

_Oh shit, Lee! How much did you hear?_ Embry asked.

_Enough._

I started running again, but not towards La Push, I went into auto pilot, making the usual run around the Cullen boarder. How could they do this to me? They blamed everything on the imprinting but that had nothing to do with it, they'd been hurting me before then. How many times had she come to visit me before Sam became a wolf? Six or seven times that year. Had it been going on for that long? Did she just visit me so she could sleep with my boyfriend?

I could tell that Quil and Embry were trying to catch up to me and they were probably trying to communicate with me but I couldn't hear them, all I had in my head was the image of them together.

They both knew that I had low self-esteem, Sam was the only person that had ever made me feel special and I confided in Emily how much I hated my body and all the while they were going behind my back. The only person that had made me feel special didn't even mean the things he'd said to me. Imprinting hadn't robbed me of him. What had I become because of them?

When I first phased I was still upset over the break-up, especially as not a week after Sam broke up with me I saw him and Emily holding hands on the beach. Imprinting had been explained to me that night and I had accepted it. Sure I was still coming to terms with it, and it often crossed my mind on patrols. I understood and accepted it but that didn't mean I wasn't still angry about it. That's when the guys started to hate me. They resented that they could no longer let their thoughts run wild, that a girl being in the pack meant no more fantasies and free porn courtesy of Jared. They didn't like the fact that I didn't hero-worship Sam like they all did and I felt the resentment roll off of everyone except Seth. That's when I decided to be a bitch, if they weren't going to like me anyway and if I had to run around on all fours and have to share their thoughts then I wasn't going to make mine pleasant. I was already technically a bitch, why not make it official?

The only two people I didn't hate were Seth and Jacob. Seth because he's my brother, and impossible to hate anyway. Don't get me wrong, Jacob frustrated me to no end, and still does most of the time, but I felt sorry for him because everyone could see that Bella was never going to choose him. I didn't show him pity because I hated it when people pitied me. I was bluntly honest with him in the hope that he'd see the light and give up but all it got me was an earful from Sam.

God, I had been so nasty to everyone because I was hurting and they'd all just brushed it away with one word: imprinting. I was hurt and no-one understood and now I know that I didn't have to be like that.

I stopped dead in my tracks as the next thought hit me: My dad. He had defended them. He knew about the legends and after I phased Sam replayed the conversation he'd had with my dad where he asked him to defend him and Emily to me. Sam had used my dad as a scapegoat, easing his guilt. I used to be so close to my dad but he'd started defending Sam's actions to me and I'd turned against him. I hated my dad and then I'd phased in front of him causing his death. My dad had defended them for nothing, he argued with me for nothing, he knew I'd hate him and did it anyway, in the belief that imprinting was to blame. He probably thought that it was worth it, that we'd be able to mend our relationship one day, but then he died.

I phased back, giving into the tears that had been threatening to fall since the last time I cried, the day my dad died.

I somehow managed to pull my dress on, I knew that Quil and Embry would find me and I definitely did not want to be butt naked on the forest floor. Them seeing me sobbing would be bad enough.

I didn't have to wait long for the sound of eight paws pounding the dirt to reach me. I wasn't sure if I could speak but I desperately didn't want them seeing me like this.

"Lee? Leah?" Quil had phased back and was quickly making his way over to where I lay curled up.

"Go away." I whispered.

"Leah I'm so sorry you saw that. We didn't know whether to tell you or not."

"FUCK OFF. I don't want your sympathy. I want to be left on my own." I screamed. I made a vow after my dad died that I wouldn't be seen as weak by anyone; I wasn't going to break that now, especially being second in command, Quil and Embry could not see me like this.

I heard retreating footsteps and then I was alone, in the woods, sobbing uncontrollably like a little girl.

I don't know how long I laid like that, unable to move, but as the sky started turning darker I heard their approach by their whispers.

"Guys she said she wanted to be alone. I'm worried about her too but she'll come back when she wants to." Embry pleaded. God I felt bad for all the times I called him out on his father. I'd apologised after he'd joined our pack but that didn't make it right. He was so quiet and cared about everyone and I'd bullied him so badly just because I knew that it would affect him, Sam, Quil and Jacob all at the same time; minimum effort, maximum results.

"I don't care," Seth hissed, "I'm not leaving her here."

I could just make out their figures now through the trees and my tears and I was touched, all four members of the pack came running into the same clearing, all human, all wearing the same expression on their faces; concern.

"Oh Lee," Jacob came running over and crouched down in front of me, "We're so sorry. We didn't mean to leave you for so long but when Quil and Embry came back and told us what had happen we phased and couldn't calm down."

Although my sobbing, thankfully, had eased off, my throat was so hoarse I didn't think I could talk.

"Do you think we should get her back now?" Embry asked moving closer.

"I'll take her." Seth reached down to pick me up.

"I'll walk." I managed to squeeze out. They each shared a look as I went to stand, "what? Just because I'm upset doesn't make me incapable."

I unsteadily got to my feet and Seth wrapped an arm around my waist supporting me.

We walked in silence for what felt like forever, I assumed none of them knew what to say to me.

I wondered what had happened when Jacob and Seth had been told. I quickly checked over Jacob and Seth, relived when I found no obvious signs of a fight, at least they hadn't attacked Sam. If anyone was going to do that then I was.

"So," I croaked, "you guys didn't do anything did you?"

A smile formed on Jacob's lips, "No we thought we'd leave that to you." It's times like these when I actually like the pack's mind link. We were all so attuned to each other that sometimes we knew what the other was thinking even in our human forms. I managed to return the smile; although I'm pretty sure it looked like a grimace considering I was still crying. See this is what happens when you repress tears for too long, when they eventually flow they don't stop.

I wasn't really aware of where we were headed until we arrived at the Cullen house. I was actually glad they hadn't decided to take me home, my mother didn't need to see me like this. I still stiffened though, thinking of having to explain why I was crying to a house full of vamps.

Seth leaned down towards my ear as Jacob opened the door, "They already know. We couldn't exactly hide our thoughts from Edward and everyone wanted to know why there was suddenly two wolves in their lounge."

They phased on the spot? Right in the middle of the Cullen house? Did it get them that angry? Did they all care so much?

Looking up from his piano Edward nodded.

"Oh Leah. I am so sorry. I wasn't sure what to do for you," Esme said as she rushed forward to give me a hug. Normally when she'd try to show any affection towards me I'd run the other way, screaming, but I just wasn't in the mood. I suppose it was quite sweet, she didn't have to do anything for me, I'd gone through heartbreak before, I could do it again couldn't I? "So I bought you ice-cream."

I raised my eyebrows, "Ice cream?"

If vampires could blush I'm pretty sure mommy-vamp would be beet red by now. Edward snorted but the corners of his mouth were slowly turning up. _Ha I was right, she would be._

"Oh…umm…well Alice sometimes insists on girly movie nights and I've noticed that in quite a few of them the girls eat ice-cream when they're upset. I didn't know what else to do." She said sheepishly.

"Thank you." I sniffed as Seth released me and Esme led me to the dining table. I took a seat and in a flash she was back in the room with three tubs of different flavoured Ben & Jerry's and a spoon.

She set them down on the table before explaining that she was going to fix some dinner for the boys. I dug the spoon into the first tub and let the coolness sooth my sore throat. I was half way through when I realised that holding the tub was causing the ice-cream to melt faster than I could eat it.

"Stupid werewolf heat." I muttered.

I heard a chuckle and looked up to see Blondie leaning against the doorframe with a bemused expression.

"Here." She glided over and sat in the chair next to me and held the tub. "I won't make it melt."

"Thanks." I smiled, realising that I was no longer crying. I surprisingly got along well with Rosalie. We weren't best friends by any means but we had a mutual understanding of how the other one's mind works.

As I started the second tub more people decided to join us round the table. First came Seth, who shot me a sympathetic look and I smiled weakly in response. I really hadn't wanted for Seth to see me like that, he's my baby brother, I'm supposed to be there for him, not the other way around.

Jacob, Edward, Quil and Embry soon followed, each taking a seat around the giant table. Alice flittered in moments later carrying a giant filo-fax and plopped herself down next to Edward and began flicking through it.

I was wondering if everyone simply wanted to see my downfall, see me finally crack. Edward shook his head just as Jasper and Emmett appeared. Esme was still cooking dinner and I was pretty sure Bella was at the cottage with Nessie and Dr vamp was at work, no one would willingly pass up ring side seats to the Leah Clearwater mental breakdown show. Edward smirked before he started talking.

"No Leah, we're not here bask in your misery."

"Then what do you all want?" I asked looking at each of the faces round the table.

"We want to know what you want to do about the situation." Jacob stated. "If you want to take a chunk out of Sam then I won't stop you."

"We'll pin him down if you want." Quil said.

I sighed "I don't see how that's going to help. If anything I'm just going to look worse. The elders will certainly have something to say about it. It wouldn't go down well."

"I'm sure once you explain why you did it, they'd be understanding."

"Please Jake, do you really think I want the entire Rez knowing?"

Jacob, Quil and Embry were all about to protest, obviously wanting a fight, but Alice cut them off.

"I can mess up their wedding for you," she waved the filo-fax in the air and wiggled her eyebrows mischievously, "you know, order the wrong flowers, mess up the color scheme, things like that. Of course it would ruin my reputation but I'd be willing to do it given the circumstances."

The wedding! I'd forgotten all about it, I was supposed to be maid of honour. How was I supposed to get through that? I couldn't believe that Alice would offer to ruin the wedding, she'd begged Emily for weeks to let her plan it and all the Cullens had special permission to go onto the reservation for the day. I couldn't ruin the trust that had been built up between the elders and the vampires, it had taken months to get to this stage.

Emmett snorted, "Oooh yes the ultimate revenge, getting daisies instead of lilies, Alice that has to be the worst idea I've ever heard!"

"Well if you're not willing to fight him and you don't want to ruin the wedding what are you going to do?" Seth asked. I was surprised Seth was in on the whole revenge scheme, he's such a pacifist.

"I don't think you truly appreciate how angry he is over the whole thing Leah. How angry we all are." Edward said, leaning across the table. Huh? I can understand why the pack's angry, I know they've got my back, but the Cullens? I hadn't done anything to warrant them being angry on my behalf.

"Yes you have actually. Not only have we had to put up with your wrath on many occasions, which we all now know was completely Sam and Emily's fault, but you also fail to realise that had it not been for you deciding to switch packs I'm almost certain that Sam would have attacked us during Bella's pregnancy."

I was shocked, he hadn't told me that before. Had Edward seen that in Sam's head? He nodded.

"So," Embry implored, "what are you going to do, and don't say nothing. If you don't do something, we will."

Okay, as Seth said, I wasn't willing to fight and Alice's wedding idea was lame, so what was I going to do exactly? I went into attack- planning mode, something we all do as wolves, eyeing our targets weaknesses and identifying our strengths. What were my strengths? I'm fast, the fastest in fact, but that wouldn't help me now. I'm bitchy, does that help? Possibly, if I just wanted to fuck with their minds.

"Yes." Edward practically hissed as the idea formed in my mind.

"What?" I couldn't tell you who asked the question as every person sat round the table leaned closer as me and Edward smirked at each other.

"I think Leah should explain this one." Edward leaned back in his chair waiting for me to begin.

"Well, they did decide to mess with the queen of mental warfare" I laughed, taking another spoonful of ice-cream as I told them exactly what my plan was.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Wow thanks for the reviews guys; I'm so happy that you liked the first chapter. This is the second and final chapter of Sweet Revenge. I thought long and hard about making the story longer but I really like how I finished it, I hope you do too.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

"Leah, hold still I'm almost done." Alice grunted as she applied some more eye-shadow. It was three weeks since we had made our plan and d-day was upon us, the day of the wedding. Alice was not only doing my make-up, this morning she'd also cut my short hair into a stylish bob before using about twenty different products on it , so I'd been sat in this chair far longer than my ass was comfortable with.

Alice insisted that for my plan to work I had to look stunning. I couldn't simply look good, I had to be the best looking person at the wedding. This was the one part of the plan that I wasn't comfortable with but everyone agreed with Alice and in order for my plan to work I needed everyone's help, so I couldn't refuse. I didn't see how she could make me look that great, sure thanks to the phasing I was thin and thankfully no where near as muscled as the boys but I'd never liked my appearance.

When Edward overheard me thinking this he vehemently disagreed and to my horror it was in front of everyone so ever since the night we found out about Sam and Emily they've all been complimenting me, no doubt to help with plan and not due to any genuine thoughts on their part.

Alice stood back, scrutinising my face before declaring, "The masterpiece is finished."

She left me alone to get into my dress. It was far too revealing for my taste, but Alice and Rosalie both insisted that it was both sexy and classy. Alice had mentioned at her weekly meeting with Emily that as the maid of honour I should have a different dress to the other bridesmaids, Kim and Rachel. They were both in very modest plum colored strapless satin dresses. My dress was the same color satin but mine was a backless halter neck with a plunging neckline that could be worn by someone with boobs as small as mine.

I quickly pulled it on, stepped into my shoes and turned to face the mirror. I gasped at my reflection, Alice had done a fantastic job. I still didn't believe that I'd be the best looking person there, after all, the vampires were guests, but at least I looked good.

"You scrub up well Clearwater." I turned to see Jacob and Nessie in the doorway. Nessie, who would be turning one next month, looked about five now and was wearing a lilac dress with white tights and shoes. She looked beyond cute. Jacob was wearing his tux, being one of Sam's groomsmen, along with Paul. Jared was the best man.

"Not looking bad yourself." I winked at him as we walked down the stairs.

We all waited in the Cullens lounge for Alice, who had spent so long getting everyone else ready that she barely had any time for herself.

We drove in convoy on the way to La Push community centre, where the wedding was taking place. I was riding with Emmett and Rosalie in her convertible, although the top stayed up to preserve our hair, earning us an eye roll from Emmett.

Everyone made their way inside apart from me as I had to wait for Emily and the bridesmaids to arrive. Thankfully Emily had been more than willing to let me get ready at the Cullens, I was getting sick of being nice to her. As part of the plan I had to start being overly nice to both her and Sam and it was driving me crazy. I wasn't sure what I was looking forward to the most; the revenge or being able to drop the nice façade.

I didn't have to wait long before Quil pulled up with a very excited Claire. She had just turned four and for her it was dream come true to be Emily's flower girl. We'd all seen in Quil's mind how she'd made him help her practice walking up and down the aisle, using her teddies as substitutes for guests. That was part of the reason I didn't want the wedding ruined for everyone, it would break little Claire's heart, not that I told anyone that; I didn't want them to think I'd gone soft.

"Knock 'em dead." Quil winked as he set Claire down and walked into the centre.

I chuckled. "I'm counting on it."

I was musing over how today would go. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't nervous as hell and I was depending on Jasper working his magic for me. I was so lost in my thoughts that I missed the two cars pulling up.

"Oh Leah you look so beautiful." Emily cried as she reached up and threw her arms around me. I wasn't as tall as the guys, I was 6ft, but my heels brought me up to 6ft 5". I'd insisted on heels for two reasons. One, I didn't want to be one of those tall girls who feels they can't wear them and two, I was enjoying being a few inches taller than Edward.

"Thanks so do you." I smiled sweetly. "You ready?"

"I think so." She said smoothing out her puffy white dress. She had balls wearing white. "I'm just so nervous." She giggled.

"Don't be, what could possibly go wrong." I winked at both her and her father as Claire, Kim and Rachel lined up in front of me.

The music started and Claire marched forward throwing her petals with vigour. I could picture Quil's proud face. Soon enough Rachel followed her.

Okay Clearwater, deep breaths, you can do this. You're strong, you're a freaking 'protector' for Christ sakes, you could easily kill everyone in that room with your bare hands so why the hell are you worried about walking in front of them? It wasn't just the walking though; my revenge plan could turn into a complete nightmare if I didn't act the part. My acting skills were never needed more than at this moment. Keeping my hurt and pain from my mom and Seth for all this time seemed like a walk in the park now.

My time for pep talk was over and before I knew it I was gliding up the aisle, not before shooting Emily one more dazzling smile. Everyone was staring, no scrap that, gawping at me, well at least Alice's part of the plan seemed to be working, I thought as I made my way past the Cullens.

"You have no idea." Edward mouthed and shot me a wink as I walked past him. I could feel my cheeks grow red at the propest of what Edward was hearing in other peoples heads. Blushing? Me blushing? For fuck sake get a hold of yourself I mentally scolded, you're not Bella. I heard a faint growl, _well it's true Eddie-boy._

I gave an encouraging smile to Sam as I took my place at the top of the altar. Emily entered then and his eyes focused solely on her.

I tuned out the ceremony, thinking only of what was awaiting them at the reception. I certainly wasn't in love with Sam anymore but I also didn't want to hear their proclamations of love and devotion to one another.

My internal musings must have been affecting my calm façade because when I looked up Jacob was making silly faces at me behind Jared's back. Bless that boy, he was crossing his eyes and poking his tongue out but he had enough sense to do it subtly so that no one else could see.

I somehow managed to suppress the laugh that was threatening to burst out. Quickly enough the ceremony was finished and we were stood on first beach having our pictures taken. Nessie had been roped into the plan, although she was spared the details, and stood behind me out of the camera's view with her hand pressed against my back showing me images that would make me smile in the pictures. She mostly showed me Jacob and Seth and what they all got up to with Emmett, mainly wrestling, and she had enough presence of mind to keep the images of her mother to a minimum.

After all the pictures were taken we had a short walk to the massive marquee that Alice had hired for the reception. I joined by my mom who threw her arms around my waist, hugging me as tightly as she could, which barely registered on me.

"Whoa mom, what's this for?" I asked returning the hug, although much more gently.

"I'm just so proud of you Leah. You're handling today very well." I just smiled back at her as I heard a few laughs behind me, too quiet for human ears.

We all enjoyed the massive meal, especially as Alice had seated our pack on the same table as the Cullens and we of course had to eat their food too.

The song My Endless Love starting playing, signifying that start of the first dance. Hmmm if everyone knew how 'endless' their love was, I pondered.

After the first dance it was time to really put our plan into action. My role was simple, keep smiling and acting happy and keep looking beautiful, according to Alice and everyone else would take care of the rest.

Edward pulled me up to dance, and it was a good job that I could just about dance because if my skills had been any lower then him spinning me around the floor at almost vampire speed would have definitely ended badly. I could see Seth make his way up to the 'happy couple' and set the ball rolling.

Edward gave me a running commentary on what they were saying.

"She looks beautiful doesn't she? Seth asked.

"Who?" Emily asked innocently.

"Leah, of course, who else?"

Sam cleared his throat. "Umm yeah she does." He said uncomfortably.

By this time me and Edward were trying to stifle giggles. If someone had said to me at the beginning of the year that in six months I'd be dancing and laughing with Edward Cullen I would have punched them.

"I'm just as surprised as you are." He replied to my thoughts.

_Mind fucker_.

"Ah but it's working to your advantage right now isn't it?" he smirked.

"That it is."

I continued to dance with various member of both packs and the Cullen as one by one my comrades made their way up to Sam and Emily and proceeded to compliment how I looked or how well I was handling the day. As each new person went up their comments got more and more cryptic. The more suggestive comments were left to Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Jacob and Quil. Not only were the comments suggestive about me but they also mentioned affairs and deception.

I tried not to look at them too much, I didn't want to give the game away but I could help a few glances and every time I peeked at them they looked more and more uncomfortable. Sam looked incredibly confused after Emmett suggested they both now have affairs to 'liven up their sex life' while Emily looked deep in thought.

I'd given up on dancing for a while after a particularly raunchy routine to Let's Get it Started involving what was supposed to be just Jacob, Embry and Quil before being, to my utter horror, quickly joined by half of the 'cubs'; the young ones who phased right before the Volturi showdown back in January.

I was sat at a table surrounded by my pack and Billy when Alice glided over and whispered in my ear, "It's time."

Right on cue the song Wolf Like Me began to play and my pack and I jumped up declaring that it was a 'wolf dance' and proceed to round all the other pack onto the dance floor, deliberately separating Sam and Emily, who was now standing alone by the bar while everyone looked on with amused faces while we thrashed all thrashed around singing at the top of our lungs.

I saw Nessie walk past Emily on her way to the toilets and gently brush her hand against Emily's arm, making her stiffen instantly. I knew what Nessie had shown her. Last week Jacob had taken Nessie round to Emily's where she was to find the disc in the diary so that she could show her a vivid image of it. I also knew that she would accompany this image with two words "she knows".

Emily looked up then, straight at me with a look of horror, confusion and worry all over her scarred face. I simply smiled sweetly and carried on dancing with my boys.

A slow song came on then and Jacob pulled me into his arms before I had a chance to protest.

"Did you see her face?" He exclaimed as he span me. "One word: priceless."

I laughed, not willing to break eye contact with him in case I looked over at her. "Yeah, Nessie did her job perfectly. It must have been super creepy getting the news from a five year old." I mused.

"I do have the best ideas." He grinned.

"Oh please Jake, Nessie came up with that idea and you know it."

"She's my imprint therefore it was _our_ idea." He looked up then. "It's show time." He whispered.

He cleverly, although I'd never tell him that, repositioned us so that I was now facing Sam and Emily as Edward approached them, yet I was still hidden from view behind his massive frame.

We were close enough that I could hear their whole conversation.

"I overheard that you've filled Sam in on what we know. Well I just wanted to give you a heads-up," he smirked and I knew if I had been on the receiving end of that then I'd have been super creeped out. He pulled out a disc from his jacket pocket, "that's Leah is planning on showing this later on, when the children have gone"

"Thanks." Sam said reaching for it.

Edward, with a fluid vampire speed motion slipped the disc back into his jacket pocket, "I didn't say I was helping you. Nor did I say I wasn't going to let her show it. I merely thought you should know." He said turning away.

Sam looked beyond pissed but I knew he wouldn't phase, ever since his slip up with Emily he's been extremely careful, and it's given him great self control. I could feel Jacob's body stiffen under my arms and for a moment I wondered if he thought Sam _would_ phase. I looked up to see that he was biting his bottom lips in a desperate attempt to control his laughter.

"Oh and another thing," Edward said, turning around, "Quite a few of us know and if you try to leave before this gets played we _will_ stop you." With that he rejoined Bella, Nessie, Charlie and my mom at their table.

_Thanks Edward_, I thought, _that'll give them about two hours to works themselves into a complete frenzy._

I wondered why I didn't bring a camera as I took in their faces. If I had done I know that I would have had that picture blown up to epic proportions and it would sit framed above my fireplace forevermore. I was pondering whether they looked more embarrassed or angry when Collin cut in for a dance.

I danced with him, then Brady, then Paul, which was probably the lowlight of my evening as we both get on each other nerves so much it's a wonder we managed to phase in the middle of the marquee and rip each others faces off.

The cake was cut and passed around before Claire's parents said their goodbye, taking Claire and her sister with them. The only child left here was Nessie which meant it was time to show the disc.

Edward nodded to Seth and they both got up onto the stage. I positioned myself at the back of the marquee, as far away from Emily and Sam as possible as Seth started to speak into the microphone.

"Well I just wanted to say congratulations and thank you to the happy couple for letting us all play a part in your day," everyone clapped to his words as Edward pulled down the projector behind him that Alice had so thoughtfully set up the night before, "I know it's been a difficult journey for you both to finally get to this day. There's been a lot of heartache, but things are finally how they're supposed to be," I glanced over to Quil and Embry who both winked at me, "I know there's one person who means a lot to both of you," the crowd all turned to me with sympathetic looks but I kept a sweet, innocent smile on my face and ducked my head, "and you both mean a lot to her too," Edward slipped the disc into the player as everyone turned their attention back to my baby brother, "so this is for you two, from Leah, to show just how much she appreciates you both." Seth smiled, Edward pressed play and they both left the stage and walked through the crowd to join us.

My height advantage meant that I had a good view of Sam and Emily, despite the amount of people between us and I could tell they were both stood stock still waiting for the moans and groans of their sex tape to fill the air. But it never came.

Instead, words formed on the screen, words I had pondered over for hours at the Cullen mansion usuing the best home movie editing software on the market.

'I've known you both for years' it simply said before a slideshow of pictures cycled on the screen. Pictures of me and Emily as children, playing in the garden, in my room, down at first beach and in every single one of them we were hugging. Then it flashed to the few pictures of me and Sam before our relationship, I didn't want bring our dating into this, it would make me look bad. Both of them were taken at school when we were around eleven. Everyone in the crowd oo'd and ahh'd at the pictures.

'I've always been close to you both' it said before cycling through pictures of the three of us together. I could tell that Sam and Emily still hadn't relaxed, they thought this was merely the introduction to the main event.

'We've gained some new friends along the way' I smiled as images of various members of the pack scrolled across the screen, most of them pre-transformation. My particular favourites were one of me, Jacob, Quil, Embry and Rachel all sat on the Black porch with me scowling at Quil because he'd just tried to kiss me and Jacob making bunny ears behind my head. I was about thirteen at the time.

The second was me sat in my dads lap, Bella on Charlie's and Rachel and Rebecca stood either side of Billy. It was his pre-wheelchair days, Bella was visiting during the summer and our dads had all dragged us along fishing. Rebecca, being the sweetheart that she is, was grinning ear to ear while the rest of us looked bored to death. I heard a faint gasp and looked up to see it was Bella. By the look on her face I could tell that she had forgotten all about that particular day.

'We've all bonded. I guess you could say we're a pack' That got a laugh from everyone in the know, except old Quil who turned in his seat to shoot me a look as if to say 'you-should-know-better'. I shrugged in response; people won't be able to guess the hidden meaning. The slideshow continued with different pictures of the packs and the imprints, before finally settling on one of Sam and Emily.

'I just wanted to let you know that I think you both truly deserve each other' I smirked when I noticed that those words had made Sam stand bolt upright and tighten his grip around Emily. They obviously thought it was going to continue, but the music faded as did the last image of the three of us, taken when I was fifteen.

Everyone applauded and I could hear them all making comments as I made my way through them to get to the finish line.

"Wasn't that sweet?"

"What a wonderful gift."

"Isn't Leah caring?"

"Isn't she brave?"

I held my head high as I glided through them, for once having the confidence that my mother had for years tried to instil in me.

Emily and Sam turned just as I approached them and quickly wrapped my left arm around Sam and my right around Emily and leaned in so that my head was between theirs, my lips just millimetres from both their ears.

"I meant what I said. You do deserve each other, so completely," I whispered, "I'm going to thank you for the very same reason that I didn't show the film you thought I was going to. I'm better than you. So thank you Emily for making sure I didn't end up with someone below me," I pulled back, still keeping my arms around them, smiling at both of them before ending with, "I can't believe you thought I was going play your sex tape, I'm so much better than that."

I turned around with the biggest smile on my face, and for once it was genuine. 


End file.
